5x07
est le septième épisode de la saison 5. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 8 novembre 2015 sur ABC. À Camelot, Merlin dirige une mission pour réunir la dague du Ténébreux avec Excalibur afin de sauver Emma des ténèbres qui menacent son âme. Avec Zelena parmi eux, Crochet, Mary Margaret, David, Regina et Robin s'introduisent dans le château du Roi Arthur pour voler l'épée du monarque devenu fou. Pendant ce temps, Merlin emmène Emma avec lui pour affronter son vieil ennemi et retrouver la flamme sacrée dont il a besoin pour reforger Excalibur. Les deux équipes sont mises à l'épreuve, mais l'une d'elle souffre d'une mauvaise surprise qui pourrait faire dérailler toute l'opération. Dans le passé, bien avant le règne d'Arthur, le jeune Merlin trouve sa voie après avoir été béni avec la magie et l'immortalité, mais tout change lorsqu'il tombe amoureux d'une jeune réfugiée nommée Nimue, et leur romance va déclencher toute une série d'événements affectant chacun de nos héros aujourd'hui. Résumé À Camelot 1000 ans plus tôt Il y a 500 ans À Storybrooke Anecdotes Diverses * Le générique de l'épisode présente un champ de middlemist. * Le titre original de l'épisode, Nimue, fait référence au nom alternatif de la fée Viviane, également appelée Dame du Lac, présente dans les légendes Arthuriennes. Dans celles-ci, elle se charge de l'éducation de Lancelot et remet l'épée Excalibur au Roi Arthur. * Il s'agit du troisième épisode de la série après et à se passer quasi-exclusivement au Royaume enchanté. * L'épisode indique par erreur que l'intrigue avec Nimue se déroule seulement 200 ans plus tôt. La rencontre entre Merlin et Nimue a eu lieu en réalité environ 500 ans avant l'intrigue actuelle.[https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/664544394025005057/ "#OnceUponATime timeline clarification -- there was an error on a title card Sunday. It should've read "500 years earlier" not "200" sorry!", tweet] d'Adam Horowitz du 11 novembre 2015. ** L'erreur a été corrigée pour les DVD et Blu-ray, passant de 200 ans à 500. * Lorsqu'elle parvient à se défaire de ses liens, Zelena lâche un « There's no rest for the Wicked », référence à la chanson éponyme. * Le village détruit de Nimue se nommait Oxleigh. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 4,88 millions de téléspectateurs, soit 1,6 % sur les 18-49 ans. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni 885 000 soit 5,9 % de part de marché. Références à Disney * Dans sa jeunesse, l'Apprenti Sorcier évoque Moustique, du film Merlin l'Enchanteur, de par ses vêtements. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à Disney en cliquant ici ! Titres internationaux Galeries de photos Photos promotionnelles 5x07 Photo promo 1.png 5x07 Photo promo 2.png 5x07 Photo promo 3.png 5x07 Photo promo 4.png 5x07 Photo promo 5.png 5x07 Photo promo 6.png 5x07 Photo promo 7.png 5x07 Photo promo 8.png 5x07 Photo promo 9.png 5x07 Photo promo 10.png 5x07 Photo promo 11.png 5x07 Photo promo 12.png 5x07 Photo promo 13.png 5x07 Photo promo 14.png 5x07 Photo promo 15.png 5x07 Photo promo 16.png 5x07 Photo promo 17.png 5x07 Photo promo 18.png 5x07 Photo promo 19.png 5x07 Photo promo 20.png 5x07 Photo promo 21.png 5x07 Photo promo 22.png 5x07 Photo promo 23.png 5x07 Photo promo 24.png 5x07 Photo promo 25.png 5x07 Photo promo 26.png 5x07 Photo promo 27.png 5x07 Photo promo 28.png 5x07 Photo promo 29.png 5x07 Photo promo 30.png 5x07 Photo promo 31.png 5x07 Photo promo 32.png 5x07 Photo promo 33.png 5x07 Photo promo 34.png 5x07 Photo promo 35.png 5x07 Photo promo 36.png 5x07 Photo promo 37.png 5x07 Photo promo 38.png 5x07 Photo promo 39.png 5x07 Photo promo 40.png 5x07 Photo promo 41.png 5x07 Photo promo 42.png 5x07 Photo promo 43.png 5x07 Photo promo 44.png 5x07 Photo promo 45.png 5x07 Photo promo 46.png 5x07 Photo promo 47.png 5x07 Photo promo 48.png 5x07 Photo promo 49.png 5x07 Photo promo 50.png 5x07 Photo promo 51.png 5x07 Photo promo 52.png 5x07 Photo promo 53.png 5x07 Photo promo 54.png 5x07 Photo promo 55.png 5x07 Photo promo 56.png 5x07 Photo promo 57.png 5x07 Photo promo 58.png Photos de tournage 5x07 Photo tournage 1.png 5x07 Photo tournage 2.png 5x07 Photo tournage 3.png 5x07 Photo tournage 4.png 5x07 Photo tournage 5.png 5x07 Photo tournage 6.png 5x07 Photo tournage 7.png 5x07 Photo tournage 8.png 5x07 Photo tournage 9.png 5x07 Photo tournage 10.png Vidéos |-|États-Unis= thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px |-|France= thumb|left|350px |-|Belgique= thumb|left|350px Références "}} en:Nimue (Episode) de:Nimues Liebe in den Zeiten der Dunkelheit it:Episodio 5x07 nl:Nimue (Aflevering) Catégorie:Vide